I Get Around
I Get Around - to utwór napisany przez Briana Wilsona i Mike'a Love'a dla amerykańskiego zespołu rockowego The Beach Boys. Został wydany jako singiel w maju 1964 roku z piosenką "Do not Worry Baby" jako stroną B i stał się pierwszą w Stanach piosenką numer jeden w historii grupy. W Wielkiej Brytanii był singlem numer siedem i był pierwszym utworem tego zespołu w tym kraju. Został dołączony jako utwór otwierający na ich album studyjny All Summer Long w lipcu 1964 roku. Autobiograficzna narracja "I Get Around" zaczyna się od wieloczęściowego wstępu a cappella, który szybko przechodzi w rockowe wersy śpiewane przez Mike'a Love'a i chór popowy śpiewany falsetem przez Briana Wilsona, który również wyprodukował i zaaranżował piosenkę. Podczas sesji nagraniowej ojciec Wilsona, Murry, został zwolniony z obowiązków jako kierownik grupy. W 2017 roku dano tej piosence specjalną nagrodę Grammy Hall of Fame. Piosenkę można usłyszeć w filmie DTV Groovin' for a 60's Afternoon i programie rozrywkowym America's Funniest Home Videos. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Round round get around I get around, Yeah Get around round round I get around I get around Get around round round I get around from town to town Get around round round I get around I'm a real cool head Get around round round I get around I'm makin' real good bread I'm gettin' bugged driving up and down the same old strip I gotta find a new place where the kids are hip My buddies and me are getting real well known Yeah, the bad guys know us and they leave us alone I get around get around round round I get around >From town to town get around round round I get around I'm a real cool head get around round round I get around I'm makin' real good bread Get around round round I get around I get around Round get around round round oooo Wah wa ooo, Wah wa ooo, Wah wa ooo We always take my car cause it's never been beat And we've never missed yet with the girls we meet None of the guys go steady cause it wouldn't be right To leave their best girl home now on Saturday night I get around, get around round round I get around >From town to town, get around round round I get around I'm a real cool head, get around round round I get around I'm makin' real good bread Get around round round I get around I get around Round, Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Round round get around I get around, Yeah Get around round round I get around Get around round round I get around Wah wa ooo Get around round round I get around Oooo ooo ooo Get around round round I get around Ahh ooo ooo Get around round round I get around Ahh ooo ooo Get around round round I get around Ahh ooo ooo Tłumaczenie na język polski W koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się, jea Ruszam się w koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się Ruszam się w koło w koło ruszam się z miasta do miasta Ruszam się w koło w koło ruszam się jestem naprawdę świetny Ruszam się w koło w koło ruszam się robię naprawdę świetny chleb Wkurza mnie to jeżdżenie wciąż tą samą starą ścieżką Muszę znaleźć nowe miejsce gdzie dzieci są szczęśliwe Zaczynamy się lepiej poznawać z kolegami Ta, źli chłopacy którzy nas znali już nas opuścili W koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się, jea Ruszam się w koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się Ruszam się w koło w koło ruszam się z miasta do miasta Ruszam się w koło w koło ruszam się jestem naprawdę świetny Ruszam się w koło w koło ruszam się robię naprawdę świetny chleb W koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się Ruszam się w koło w koło ruszam się Wah wa ooo, Wah wa ooo, Wah wa ooo Zawsze bierzemy mój samochód bo on nigdy się nie męczy Jeszcze nigdy nie straciliśmy żadnej poznanej dziewczyny Żaden nad sobą nie panuje Ponieważ nie w porządku byłoby zostawić najlepsze dziewczyny w sobotni wieczór W koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się, jea Ruszam się w koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się Ruszam się w koło w koło ruszam się z miasta do miasta Ruszam się w koło w koło ruszam się jestem naprawdę świetny Ruszam się w koło w koło ruszam się robię naprawdę świetny chleb W koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się w koło, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah W koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się, jea W koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się W koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się Wah wa ooo W koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się Oooo ooo ooo W koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się Ahh ooo ooo W koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się Ahh ooo ooo W koło w koło ruszam się ruszam się Ahh ooo ooo Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Groovin' for a 60's Afternoon Kategoria:Piosenki z programu America's Funniest Home Videos